


Consumed

by disappointingcroissant



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Public Sex, Short One Shot, dance club sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-15
Updated: 2017-10-15
Packaged: 2019-01-17 23:40:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12376536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/disappointingcroissant/pseuds/disappointingcroissant
Summary: Lena's pleasantly surprised when she discovers she's not the only one who escapes to night clubs.





	Consumed

**Author's Note:**

> I'm in a weird depressed mood so I wrote this real quick (dont worry that doesnt seep into the work).  
> I would love your opinions / any comments.  
> gifted to WordNerd1977 for being a sweetie pie

Lena didn’t used to make it a habit to go out to nightclubs. It used to be that every once in awhile she needed it. The anonymity that came with being on a dance floor. The beat pulsing through her body. The collective energy of the room. Drinking just enough to let go, to forget that allowing strangers to dance this close to her is unbecoming.

Press would have a field day, the board would choke on their money, her mother would have a biting remark ready. The thrill of bringing that all on isn’t a deterrent, it pushes Lena. 

But that isn’t what this was about.  
This was about inhabiting another world.  
This was about pushing duty, responsibility, expectation, and restriction away.  
Here she could give in to desires, indulge in thoughtlessness.

But now, twist of all twists, Lena wasn’t the only one trying to escape. 

Now, Lena’s late night escapades had increased after the first night she spotted Kara across the room. Already well past her usual drinking limit she half thought she was hallucinating; it wasn’t that far fetched, Lena had fantasized about Kara being here with her before tonight. She couldn’t possibly have wished it into existence could she?

Kara just watched her from the bar that night, eyes never leaving Lena. They burned a path down her body, lingering on curves. Lena closed her eyes relishing the attention from the one person she wanted to notice her.

Despite hoping that increasing her nights out would make it happen sooner, Kara didn’t make another appearance until over 3 weeks later. They had seen each other since, neither brought up the night at the club. Maybe Kara was less subtle when her eyes would sweep Lena’s body, but that was the only indication that something had happened.

The next time Lena sees her at the club it starts the same. Lena’s on the dance floor and she catches Kara watching her again. This time she decides to put on more of a show. Closing her eyes, hands fall from above her head, fingers skim down her straining neck. One hand goes back up into her wild hair while the other travels between her breasts, cupping one in her hand teasing herself. She continues down, fingers spread as they inch closer to her sex. 

A man comes up behind Lena then, one hand landing on her hip. Her eyes snap open to see fire in Kara’s eyes.

Lena doesn’t stop her performance, wanting that fire to consume her. She grinds back into the man and watches Kara’s nostrils flare as she pushes off the bar. She looks absolutely furious, so unlike the Kara Lena knows, but everything like the Kara Lena dreamed about.

Kara’s in front of her in a flash, Lena gasping at her sudden closeness. Kara leans over Lena to say something in the man’s ear that Lena can’t hear, but causes him to scamper away. 

Kara’s hands are on her then, and Lena loses herself in the touch as much as the music. Kara turns her around and brings Lena against her body. They move in sync with the music.

Gathering Lena’s hair to give her access to porcelain skin, Kara brings her lips down to kiss and nip down her neck. She takes Lena’s hand to bring it up into her golden locks, Lena grasps at hair, desperate for something to ground her, prove this is real, and feels a smirk against her skin.

Kara’s hands make their way back down, pressing into Lena’s dress at her sides, and Lena has never felt more owned. Never wanted so much to be devoured.

Sensing what Lena needs Kara’s hand goes right to between her legs, over her dress, and starts circling Lena shamelessly.

Lena gives half a second’s thought to stopping this, knows someone must see them. All thoughts of resistance cease when she feels Kara bite down hard on her shoulder. All thoughts period, are gone.

Lena is struggling for air; finally, blissfully consumed, she is brought to the edge already. 

By Kara’s hips grinding into her from behind.  
By Kara’s possessive grip on her waist.  
By Kara’s soothing tongue over where teeth just claimed her.  
By Kara bringing those sweet lips to her ear and telling her to let go.

So she does. Shuddering against Kara, she comes. 

Letting go.

That’s why Lena’s here, after all.


End file.
